


Sneak Peek

by thatonekid



Series: If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't've met Derek Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is a sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was a blessing in disguise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sneak peek into something that I have floating around in my head... I'm posting this little bit to see if its even worth it.. Please let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer, i just own the general idea, nothing more.

“He was, he was just trouble.” I breathed into the phone. 

“How?” Lydia asked. 

“He... He just... He torn my whole world upside down in mere minutes..” 

“What do you mean?”

“I'll screenshot what he said and send it to you..”

“Wow... He.. He really said that?”

“Yeah...”

“What a dick..”

“And the worst part? The worst part is, is that I was so naive to believe everything that he said and promised and let myself get so attached to him.” 

“Oh honey,” 

“I really don't know what more to say about this, Lyd's I need you to come over please. I just can't be alone right now.”

“Of course honey, I'll be right there. Hang in there baby girl.”

“I'll try...” I finished and then let the phone go dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Be brutally honest, and let me know if I should write the first actual chapter.
> 
> Anyone wanna show me how to post a picture?


End file.
